17 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:30 Bali - Spójrz na to, na to i na to!, odc. 33 (Look at that, and that, and that!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:40 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Księżniczka Koa, odc. 27 (La princesse Coa); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Stryj Strasznowyj; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie z Alaski. cz. 2. Droga na północ (Bears of the last frontier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Islandia (2012) 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:10 Plebania - odc. 1476; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5834 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5834); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie bioodpadów; magazyn ekologiczny 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 13 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2658; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2447 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5835 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5835); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2659; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 89 - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 12 Wizyta; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wycieczka; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Korsyki 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla. FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Atletico Madryt ( studio ) 21:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla. FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Atletico Madryt ( I poł. ) 23:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:40 Dzieci i ryby - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997) 02:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 112 Podstęp listonosza 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 26 Wielki mecz (Muddle Earth ep. The Big Match); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 207 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 50 - Tragiczne porachunki; serial TVP 12:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Macedonia "Stare wino"; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 26 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:40 Konferansjer jak biustonosz... - Wieczór Piotra Bałtroczyka; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51 "Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 176 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Holding On); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 17:10 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 177 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Everybody Dies); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/75; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 945 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (10); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (10); program satyryczny 23:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 68, Spirytualistyczne medium 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 21/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1021); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:20 Paradoks - odc. 11 Tata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:15 Pitbull - odc. 12; serial policyjny TVP 02:10 Wyśnione życie aniołów (La Vie Revee des Anges) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1998) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (321) 09:00 Świat według Bundych (257) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (224) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (52) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (226) 12:00 Ludzie Chudego (2) 13:00 Przyjaciółki (12) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1710) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (68) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (1084) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (551) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (431) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1711) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (196) 20:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 22:10 Niewidzialny 00:35 Trzy dni na miłość (5) 01:00 Trzy dni na miłość (6) 01:30 Zagadkowa Noc (1098) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1333) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! (3619) 05:15 Rozmowy w toku (2175) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1763) 07:50 Doradca smaku (53) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1212) 11:10 Ukryta prawda (192) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (22) 13:10 Szpital (66) 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy (1042) 14:50 Sąd rodzinny (110) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku (2176) 16:55 Szpital (67) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (193) 18:55 Doradca smaku (54) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3621) 20:00 Madagaskar II 21:55 Mission: Impossible III 00:25 Kuba Wojewódzki (25) 01:25 Uwaga! (3621) 01:40 Arkana magii (924) 03:00 Rozmowy w toku (2176) 03:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Wyszehradzki Rajd Kolarski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:15 Odkrywamy talenty na Pomorzu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kwiaty i ogrody - Pierwiosnki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Żylaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Zazdrość; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Panorama 22:15 Panorama Sport 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:10 Felieton - Wyszehradzki Rajd Kolarski; STEREO, 16:9 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Niewidzialna cyberwojna (Cyber Wars: Invisible Warfare/Let the Cyber Wars Begin) kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:21 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Polska według Kreta - odc. 69 - Polska Centralna na weekend; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:02 Niewidzialna cyberwojna (Cyber Wars: Invisible Warfare/Let the Cyber Wars Begin) kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Tu kobiety - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Listy gończe - Miłość z Internetu - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Tajemnice pomnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 8 - Królestwo za królewnę; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Stefan - (236); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 821 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 977; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ocaleni (Survivors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 689* Śledztwo; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Rosja - najdalszy z bliskich sąsiadów? (odc. 33); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Stefan - (236); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 SBB - New Century (X Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2005); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ex Libris - 129; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 821 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 2 - Gigantyczna galaretka (The Giant Jelly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 521 - Reanimacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Iran (237); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Gonitwa 72'; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Hübner; wyk.:Tadeusz Janczar, Bohdan Ejmont, Zofia Merle, Ewa Szykulska, Helena Dąbrowska, Stefania Iwińska, Anna Jaraczówna, Stanisław Gawlik, Teresa Krzyżanowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kabaret Rak i Przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 81 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 8 - Królestwo za królewnę; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 2 - Gigantyczna galaretka (The Giant Jelly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 521 - Reanimacja; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Iran (237); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 821; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Gonitwa; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kabaret Rak i Przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Zakończenie dnia